


Treat

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [4]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry thinks Len deserves a treat for being good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

Len wasn’t expecting much when he walked into his apartment. He had just finished pulling a heist a few days before and since then he had been working on cleaning up Saints and Sinners. Though that was a Rogue meeting so he was dressed in his Captain Cold costume. Of course he had been called in but there wasn’t any proof that he had been the one to do the job. Granted the Flash or Barry Allen as he was known to by a few, knew that he was the one to do the job. Really Len figured that Barry was trying to figure out a way to prove that he had done the crime. That was why he froze as he entered his room. Barry was on his bed in a version of his Captain Cold suit. The suit was definitely clinging more than his own did. Not to mention instead of pants the belt was attached to a short skirt. Matching blue tights dissapping into white boots. The over jacket was open, showing the slight v-neck though the hood was covering Barry’s blonde hair. His pretty green eyes were covered by Len’s mask. If that wasn’t enough Barry’s long arms were stretched up above him, his hands were handcuffed to the bed.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Len asked as he shut the door, only vaguely aware that the room’s temperature dropped a bit. Barry smirked as he moved his leg up a bit, teasing Len by causing the skirt to shift up a bit.

“This is a treat for being so good.” Barry purred in response.

“I think you and I might have a bit of a variation on what consists of good.” Len pointed out though he didn’t want to complain.

“Len, you put out that fire before it could get out of hand, stopped that mugger, I could go on.”

“Oh so me being a good person gets you all hot and bothered huh?”

“Very.” Barry responded as he stretched himself out, “But this is a reward. I know you’ve wanted to play out a little Police and criminal fantasy, decided to put a bit of a twist on it.” Barry smirked as he shifted a bit again.

“Mmm, you do look good in my colors.” Len commented as he walked closer.

“So? Are we going to play? Or do you want to skip that?”

“Oh no, you’re going to be punished. Hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn’t go around impersonating villains? Could get you into a lot of trouble if the person finds out.” Len crawled up the bed, letting a thin layer of ice cover his hands before running them up Barry’s tight clad legs. The blonde shivered a little in response at Len’s actions.

“Mm, I was hoping you’d find out _Captain_.” Barry purred back.

“Oh?” Len asked as he hovered over Barry, letting his fingers rest just under the skirt.

“Who wouldn’t want to be punished by you?”

“So you want to be punished by Captain Cold?”

“Yes sir.” Smirking Len pulled off the mask Barry had on.

“Well... should get started then.” Len whispered, lips brushing against Barry’s before claiming them in a possessive kiss. Oh this was going to be fun.


End file.
